


The seashore was their place.

by KaeAskavi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is a Fae, Oral Sex, Selkie - Freeform, Zack is a Selkie, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeAskavi/pseuds/KaeAskavi
Summary: Cloud is a Fae. Zack is a Selkie. Zack can't understand the erotic poetry Cloud is reading to him. They still get some. No explicit mention of Genitals. So head-con whatever.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The seashore was their place.

**Author's Note:**

> good morning gentlefolks,  
> this is my first attempt on fanfiction since 2007, and the first time I wrote something with an adult rating.  
> Also English is hard. But I don't care.
> 
> Inspired by a discussion on the Clack discord.

This seashore in the moonlight was their place.

He had grown-up since their first encounter. Back then, he was just a pup. A young Selkie, exploring the land. 

Now more than half of his lifespan had passed. 

He had outgrown his puppy fur, and had become a handsome Selkie. 

But Selkies were as short-lived as their seal relatives, and Zack knew a relationship, romantic or otherwise, would be doomed.

But that had never stopped Cloud from visiting. 

Zack had been almost flattered, but he had told him. Night after night. 

In all those years the blonde Fae has not aged a day. 

He was still that small and fragile figure. Beautiful to look at. A pleasure on sore eyes. 

The Fae visited every night. For five years.

Zack had tried to elude him. 

Had even missed a few nights, but was never able to shake off the regularity. 

Even after he had missed a full week of their meetings Cloud was still there.

At first the Fae had attempted to take the young Selkie with him. 

Had promised him a life at court.

He even had attempted to take his Seal coat to bind him, or to trick him into a contract. Like Fae did.

But Zack, even though he was not smart, had always avoided a sincere bond. 

He knew the court life was a garish one, and no place for him.

He knew the fair folk were people of elegance, and that was not him.

He knew his people would never let him leave, and he needed his freedom.

It was not that he wasn’t attracted to the Fae. 

But he had been wary. The land folk were strange. And he didn’t want to be caught like a trophy. 

But during those years their relationship had calmed. 

They mostly talked. 

Or they read poetry. 

That meant… Cloud read poetry and Zack listened.

Zack could not read, or understand the tongue of the fair folk. 

But he liked the sound of it.

He loved to watch Clouds lips form the delicate words. How the syllables glistened on the tip of his tongue. 

Zack didn’t know the words. But he knew what it was.

Obviously erotic. 

Maybe downright Obscene. 

When he was lying in the sand, and looked up to the Fae, he could see it. 

The spark in the eyes, and the strife in his voice.

The way Cloud pronounced certain words and had to swallow with a dry throat, before he came back to his laments. 

It was torture. For both of them. 

For Cloud, because he was sure that the Selkie would never ever give in to his requests. 

When tricking didn’t work, then poetry would certainly not. 

And for Zack… because he wanted Cloud.

He wanted those soft lips on his. He wanted to be touched by that tongue that painted so pretty colours in his head. He wanted to hear that voice whisper his name. 

Suddenly- the flow of words had stopped.

Zack looked up, and his eyes met the blue depths of Cloud’s.

“I am not finished with this one.”, Cloud admitted.

“Every time I write…”

“You write them yourself?”, disbelieve.

“Of course.”, a soft laugh. Like raindrops falling.

“Maybe I could help you?”, Zack suggested as he sat up.

“I am sure you can~”, the gaze in the Fae’s eyes shifted. His tongue wetted his lips.

“Tell me, where are you stuck?”, Zack sat up, was this really happening?

“Mhm…”, Cloud moved his head slowly from one side to the other, then he leaned forward, placing his chin on Zack’s shoulder. Lips right at his ear.

“...it is a complicated part…

I was writing how I was about to…”, he placed his hands on Zack’s chest. 

The Selkie's breath fluttered as Cloud took his time carefully picking his words, as he translated the complicated matter in his head. 

“Eat you out.”, a pause. 

Zack still didn’t dare to answer. Why was his heart pounding so loud?

“But then I struggled. I don’t know how to describe your taste~”

Zack feared that he was close to passing out. 

His own hand grabbed for the Fae’s hand on his chest. But not to brush it aside. But to cling onto it, like a lifeline.

“Why... don’t you give it a try?”, he answered absent-mindedly. 

Was this a love-spell?

He had been thinking an awfully lot about the Fae lately. About his lips. About his tongue. 

About his voice.

And he had thought about it as he enjoyed himself. 

Part of him still wanted to protest. 

A land dweller and a Selkie? He didn’t want to end with a broken heart. 

But he wanted this. 

So badly. 

Those soft words. 

Those firm hands. 

“I won’t take you with me if you don’t want to…”, the Fae grabbed his hands harder as he pushed Zack back into the Sand.

“But if you want me. We can have this.”

Zack’s throat closed for a moment. He gasped for breath.

“We can have this, and I can stay?”

“You can stay.”

Zack didn’t know what was happening? Was this real?    
This was all he had ever wanted. 

He tried to sit up, but Cloud’s grip was too firm. 

He moaned in frustration.

“Then kiss me. Please!”

And so the Fae obeyed. 

Clouds lips were surprisingly warm against the Selkie’s. 

And Zack was sure he would lose his mind as Cloud’s tongue were parting his own lips.

The Selkie closed his eyes as his cheeks prickled in flushing embarrassment. 

It felt like he was on fire. 

Not like a rolling blaze that devoured whole countrysides. 

But like small sparks ignited, directly under his skin. Every touch was another flame. 

Warm. Sharp. Burning.

He sensed the Fae’s fingertips trailing over his chest. 

Could imagine the light porcelain skin in good contrast to his own complexion. 

The slight pressure of the Fae’s teeth, that caught his lower lip as he bit it.

He opened his eyes again, and almost suffered vertigo as he got lost in Cloud’s deep sea blue. 

The immortal Fae’s eyes weren’t mirrors. 

They were an Abyss.

“...I had imagined you would taste salty.”

“And I had imagined you would taste like elven wine.”, even if he didn’t admit it, Zack was quite happy about the little breather, because he was still sure he was on the brink of losing his mind.

Cloud just shrugged, pushed him back. Again. 

Now the Fae was above him. 

He was still smaller than Zack, probably weaker, but physical strength didn’t matter right now. 

All that mattered were the hands on his body, slowly peeling his Selkie coat from him. 

Revealing nothing but bare skin, almost dampening warm against the cold air of the night. 

“Do...you want to sleep with me?”, Zack didn’t want his voice to be that shaky.

“Yes.”, a pause. “Not today. But yes~” 

The Porcelain fingers brushed over his tights, and Zack looked away. 

He felt how ready he was. 

The pulsating blood in his middle. 

“I want to sleep with you. 

I want to take you. I want to make you mine. Make you scream my Name and whimper in blissful joy.” 

The fingers, now certain and firm parted his legs.

“But I need you to want it…”

One of his legs found its place on Cloud’s shoulder.

And as Zack was lying there, so suddenly open, exposed. The cold air was brushing against his skin. So hot. 

And he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He gave Cloud a small nod. 

“I am in your Hands now.”, he whispered in submission, and closed his eyes.

He could feel how Cloud was leaning forward. 

His hair tips brushing against his skin. 

His hot breath. 

His Lips.

He was ready. Ready for more. 

But not for this sweet torture.

He wanted these lips, this tongue, to finally greet him. 

But all that he got were kisses, licks, bites on every inch of him, while the warmth in his lower body pulsated steadily. 

Zack moaned, and was surprised how needy it sounded. His hands brushed downwards to touch himself, but a short smack on his fingertips stopped the motion.

“Not yet. 

Don’t you trust me?”

“Ahh please. I am feeling… so hot. Burning. Please.”

The little laugh against his skin was almost mocking. 

“You let me wait for years and now you want me to hurry up? My beloved. That is not the game that we are playing.”

Zack’s heart made a jump.  _ Beloved _ . He liked the ring of it. Especially out of the Fae’s mouth, who had started murmuring again.

Words in the language of the Fair Folk. 

Describing.

Zack’s body lost all tension as he listened to the familiar words that now got accompanied by actions.

Cloud’s melodic voice brushed against his skin. He whispered something, shortly before he bit in his flesh. 

Zack moaned into the chant. 

The Fae’s lips were wandering between the lines, kissed his belly, as his fingers were caressing Zack’s thighs again. 

Zack’s head was full of cotton as he spread his legs. 

He wasn’t even listening any more.

He was pure bliss. 

Answered every kiss and bite with moaning and heavy breath.

His centre was still so warm, so empty, but he had stopped begging. 

He had never felt better before. 

Not only aroused, but safe and guided. 

He was almost surprised as he could finally feel Cloud’s hair brushing along his tights, and then bypassed the small gap to his price.

Zack didn’t know when he had grabbed for Cloud’s hair. But he didn’t care as he felt the warm and wet tongue pressing against his innards. 

There was no teasing any more. Cloud didn’t mess around and suddenly he felt some pressure against him. A finger, entering him without resistance. 

A second followed soon. 

The Selkie tilted his head back, as the Fae started to fuck him.

His breath got short and choppy, as he tried to move in a rhythm against those fingers, and the wetness of the tongue.

There was no past. There was no future. There was only pleasure. 

And both of them hoped this night would last an eternity… 

  
  



End file.
